Obvious
by Akitokitoa-Chan
Summary: Where Hiyori gets invited to a double date and Yato finally realizes his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Authors POV

It was all so obvious  
It was clear that the tsunderic Phantom had feelings for the God of calamity  
Her expression would twist if Yato were too touchy with Kofuku just like Daikoku  
She would find herself thinking about what he was doing unconsciously  
She would want to visit him more often  
She would want to get closer  
She would want to spend more time with him  
And the same goes for Yato  
He was madly in love  
What else could explain his possesiveness?  
Why else would he want to get into her body and enjoy high school with her?  
Why else would he want to spend a day at Capyper land with her?  
Why else would he watch over her from afar?  
It was all so obvious...to everyone except the two themselves  
And it really frustrated everyone around

Hiyori was in the train taking her to daikokus place  
She had to deliver yukine some notes  
But unfortunately...it was the rush hour  
She really hated crowded places  
And being pushed against the door by old sweaty men really bothered  
It was really suffocating..  
She tried to deviate her mind from all this  
She tried to wonder about the kind of look yukine woukd have on his face when he realizes that he is gonna finish middle school notes...  
She wondered how happy Daikoku and Kofuku would be  
She wondered how proud of yukine would yato be  
Will he smile brightly?  
Will he-  
Suddenly she feels a hand on her back and she instinctively turns to face the pervert touching her..ready to kick him but she stops on seeing him  
"Yato?"  
.

Authors POV

Yato was here...in the train...writing down his number...  
He really needs to get more calls  
He plans on getting very famous as a god and very very rich and make Hiyori and Yukine happy  
He wanted to pay Hiyori back for everything she had done for them  
He wanted to make her smile  
Just thinking about her smiling gives him a warm feeling in his heart  
And...the other reason he was here was Hiyori  
As usual he was watching her from afar  
Well...she wasnt replying to his texts and it really bothered him  
He was just making sure if she was alright or no  
Just being able to see her puts him at ease  
Looking out the door...he knows she is spacing about something...  
And he hates the fact that she pressed against men  
Of course she can take care of herself but-  
His mind explodes when he sees a hand advance towards Hiyoris skirt...lifting it  
Yato immediately teleports behind Hiyori and stops the hand  
Grabbing it and taking it away farther away from the Hiyori  
He looks at the old geezer trying to have fun..with HIS pure Hiyori  
And as soon as the old geezer met Yatos gaze...he feoze in the shadow of his pale blue eyes now threatening to kill him  
The old pervert gulped and stepped aside as Yato got behind Hiyori..tapping her back to turn her around  
She turns around..almost ready to attack as expected but stops on seeing him  
"Yato?"  
"Hiya Hiyori" he smiled  
"What are you doing here?" She asked  
"I was writing my number here" he said  
"Oh...and get away from me" she pushed him after she realised how close they were  
His hands on the door from around her  
Their bodies pressed close due to the pressure from the crowd  
His scent getting the better of her  
"Oi oi Hiyori dont push me away..Im protecting you..just now a pervert tried to touch you and you didnt even know" he pouted as he resisted her force  
"I can protect myself and Im sure I wouldve kicked the man had he touched me" She huffed  
"Well you were spacing out ...what were you thinking about Hiyori?" He asked and she blushed  
She was thinking about him  
Of coutse she wasnt gonna tell him that  
She just looked away and he sighed  
"You should sometimes let others protect you" he said and she looked away  
He smiled  
And suddenly there was a jerk  
They came closer  
His breath tingling her neck  
His hair brushing against her ears  
Her hands softly gripping his jersey  
He was too close  
Too close  
"Yato"she called and he faced her when suddenly there was another jerk and their heads banged together  
"Ow ow ow" she cried as she covered her forehead  
Yato himself feeling a little dizzy  
But she seemed to be in pain  
"Im sorry Hiyori..lemme see" he said as he took her hands and brought them down from her face  
He looked at the little red spot on her forehead and her teary eyes  
"Are you gonna cry?Does it hurt that much?" He asked and she pouted  
"No it doesnt" she said as he smiled at her childishness  
And she faced him properly  
Looking at his smiling face

And their eyes slowly met.

The train jerked again and they came even closer  
Their noses colliding softly  
Their eyes still locked  
Their hearts beating fast  
They were trapped  
Pushed against each other  
There was no escape  
And it wasnt as if they didnt like it..  
Deep down they didnt dislike this closeness  
The tsundere within Hiyori was fading  
Yato found himself advancing closer to her  
And Hiyori didnt mind  
Their lips in close proximity  
Their eyes were already half-lidded..locked into each others  
He wanted to close the gap between them but suddenly the train stopped and the doors opened...the two of them falling out as the crowd made its way out of suffocation  
Of course they came back to their sense  
Yato got up from the platform and helped Hiyori up  
The memories of how they had been just a moment ago flashing in their minds  
Making them blush furiously  
"Sh-shall we go?" Yato asked and she nodded  
And they knew that the walk back was gonna be silent and awkward.

They reach Daikoku's place and Hiyori announces Yukine's graduation to High school from Middle school  
Everyone cheered and just as Hiyori expexted,maybe desired,Yato grinned joyously  
He thanked her for helping Yukine  
And Hiyori felt indescribable satisfaction on seeing him smile  
Everyone was happy...a feast was put forth  
"Yaaaah Yato chan Im so happy for you" Kofuku said as she hugged Yato  
"Me too Kofuku" he cheered as he hugged kofuku back  
Getting all touchy with her  
Tch  
This annoyed Hiyori  
How is Kofuku so close to Yato..  
"Hello?Yama chan?" Hiyori answered the call  
She listened to her friend go on about something and smiled  
"Okay...sure...bye then Yama chan" Hiyori said and put the phone down  
"Who was it?" Kofuku asked  
"It was my friend...she invited me on a double date to Capyper land this sunday" She said casually which caught Yato's attention  
"Double date?! In Capyper land?!" Yato asked  
"Yeah...apparently Yama chans boyfriend's friend wanted to...go out with me"She said shyly  
"Oh my thats very good Hiyorin..you can finally experience a love life" Kofuku cheered  
This didnt feel right at all to Yato  
"Yeah I guess...Its the first time a guy has wanted to go out with me" Hiyori blushed  
"Why would no one want to go out with you Hiyori...you are so sweet and pure and charming-" Yati tried to gain Hiyoris attention but just failed  
"Hiyorin...come here on Sunday...I'll dress you up nice...he wont be able to keep his hands to himself" Kofuku teased Hiyori knowing how unpleased Yato felt  
"H-hiyori...is it fine if I come too?" Yato asked  
"Absolutely not" Hiyori rejected  
"WHYNOT?!"  
"Yato Hiyori is going on date" yukine joined in  
"But who will protect you?" Yato demanded  
"Yato I told you I can protect myself" Hiyori replied  
"No you cant" He replied as he got up  
"I can" Hiyori said as she got up..tension building up between them  
"You space out too much!...which is why you had your first kiss stolen by that Fujisaki" He yelled  
Hiyori winced on remembering the unpleasant memory  
"What?Fujisaki? He kissed you-" yukine wanted to clarify but was cut by Yato  
"You go on and on about how first kiss and all is imporatnt and become a hypocrite in the end by giving it away to some random guy" He said angering Hiyori  
"I never wanted it to be him Okay? And its not my fault that I was spacing out-"  
"Then whose fault is it?Who were you thinkijg about...?The guy you like?" Yato demanded  
She gasped  
She was thinking about Yato  
How sad she had felt for almost forgetting him  
"I-I-I dont know..just leave me alone Yato" she said  
"Oh are you in that much of a hurry to love someone and forget me Hiyori?" He asked,shocking everyone in the room  
"Yato-" Yukine tried to stop him  
"Yato...you dont have any idea of how I feel and what I want ..leave me alone" she said and tried to leave the room  
He caught her hand  
"I knew it...Hiyori you are a liar...you lied about staying by my side..go on and forget me" He yelled as she turned to him  
"Okay fine I will...I will try my best to forget you and live a happy life...you dont need to fix my semi-apparition problem..I am no longer a problem to you,you jerk"


	2. Chapter 2

She left the room ..tears in her eyes  
"Hiyorin!" Kofuku ran after her  
"Tch.." Yato said and exited the house as yukine chased him out the window

"Hiyorin" Kofuku called out to Hiyori  
"Leave me alone Kofuku san...I want to go back home" Hiyori said as she wore her shoes  
"Hiyorin...Yato didnt mean to hurt you-"  
"But I AM hurt...and right now...I dont wanna to talk to him..." She said as she got up and opened the door  
"Bye" she said and left  
She ran back ro the station  
Tears in her eyes  
He was an idiot  
He doesnt know anything  
" .Baka!" She scolded him

"Yati come down the tree" Yukine called and he just ignored him  
Yukine threw a slipper at him and he immediately fell down the tree with a thud and groaned  
"You idiot! Why did you say such mean things to Hiyori?"Yukine scolded  
"Cuz she doesnt care about me" Yato said  
"She does you idiot ..now go and apologize to her" Yukine demanded  
Yato didnt reply  
"Yato-"  
"I was scared ...that if she were to go with him...he might become the one who makes her the happy...he might become the one she will look forward to spending her whole life with and I cannot accept that"  
"You know that you love her dont you?" Yukine asked..surprising Yato  
"L-L-Love Hiyori?!"  
"Yeah.."  
"I-l-l dont love her" Yato said,looking away  
"I know you do..just accept it now.. you love her which is shy tou should go and apologize to her"  
"NEVER!I DONT LOVE HER" He screamed as he run away.

Time flew fast  
Sunday was here  
And not once did Hiyori call Yato  
No text  
No call  
No contact at all  
Yato figured that she was very very angry...maybe even serious about her forgetting him  
"Yato chan...you shouldnt do this" Kofuku complained  
"I have to" Yato said  
"But its wrong to spy on the date" Yukine said  
"If its Hiyoris date then its fine" he said as he observed Hiyori and his date from afar  
She looked very pretty  
She mustve dressed up for it  
Tch  
She never dresses up when she is with him  
She seemed to get along well with him  
Their group walked ahead as Yato and his gang followed  
And the whole day went on like this  
They were followed on all the rides too  
Hiyori and her date took pictures with Capypers making Yato almost cry  
"Capyper...~~~" Yato moaned in gloom  
He didnt like someone else taking a picture with Hiyori AND Capyper  
That is just not fair  
.

The day got over very fast  
Well it was good...  
Yama chan was happy  
Everything was fine  
But no matter how happy she felt to be with Kyousuke ...she couldnt stop thinking about Yato  
She felt extremely sad about the fighting with him  
And now as she stood by the Capyper parade which was about to start soon with Kyousuke...she felt even guiltier  
If Yato were to see her here she knew it would upset him  
"Thank you for coming here with me Iki-san" Kyousuke said and she turned to him  
"What for?"  
"For coming here with me...it means a lot to me..and I hope we could go out again next week" he said and smiled  
"I-I ugh sure" She smiled as the parade started  
Filling her eyes with memories from the past  
Fujisaki kissing her  
She let her guard down...she was just sad that Yato was fading away from her memories..  
That day with yato...  
The fight with Yato...  
How she said she would forget him..  
It mustve hurt him so much..  
And before she knew it...a tear rolled down her cheek  
"Iki-san!What happened?" Kyousuke asked as she wiped her tears  
"I am sorry I..I just remembered something that happened when I came here previously"  
"You were here with someone else before?"  
"Yeah...someone very close to me..its his favourite place..."  
"Whats so sad about you coming here with him then?"  
"I-I fought with him and said some harsh things to him and I really regret it-"  
"Seems like you have feelings for him Iki-san" kyousuke said...clenching his fists  
"I-I-"  
And yato standing nearby clearly heard their conversation  
He immediately walked to them and caught Hiyoris hand  
"Yato?! Whatnare you doing here?" She asked  
"Im borrowing her for a bit" Yato said and kyousuke nodded...reading the situation accurately  
Yato pulled her away from the crowd  
He sat her on a bench and flicked her forehead  
Her souk left the body and she immediately transformed into the phantom that she is  
Her tail emerging from behind her  
"Yato leave me" She demanded but he picked her up and jumped into the sky  
Carrying her to the to the top of the Ferris wheel  
He puts her down  
"Yato what do you want? Why did you bring me here?" She asked him as he turned away from her to admire the land  
"Its a good view huh" He said as she carefully walked to his side  
"Yeah...it is" she agreed  
They looked ahead...silently  
They didnt want it to be so awkward  
They wanted to go back to what they were  
And so they spoke together  
"Im sorry" they said to each other in unison  
Surprised,they look away  
"Hiyori ...Im sorry for saying all that...I didnt mean to hurt you" He said as she listened silently  
"I..l was just scared that you would eventually forget me and-"  
"Yato...do you know why I was kissed by Fujisaki senpai that day?"  
He looked away  
Even the thought irritated him  
"I dont know" he said  
"I was spacing about you...I was crying because I almost forgot you that day...I cried because I felt very sad and giilty for dping that and he took the chance and.."  
"Hiyori..."  
"Im sorry for ..everything that I said that day...Im very sorry but...I want you to know...that I didnt lie...I really want to stay by your side forever..I want to be with you..forever...Yato...Im in love with you" she said and something inside Yato snapped  
He walked to her  
He carressed her cheeks and pulled her to him  
He pressed his lips against hers  
He placed a warm kiss on her lips and pulled back  
He opened her eyes to meet hers  
"Hiyori...I love you" he said ...a blush creeping up their cheeks  
She smiled shyly and tugged at his jersey...pulling him closer to her..  
Their lips met again  
Ever so softly  
His hands wrapping around her  
Her hands on his back..gripping his shirt as he deepened the kiss  
His scent driving her crazy  
He felt so happy to finally have her in his arms  
To finally accept his feelings  
And to have her reciprocate them is even better  
They pulled back soon  
Looking at each other with half lidded eyes  
He slid his finger across her lip as she smiled  
"Wanna go back?" He asked and she shook her head  
"I wanna be here...with you"she said  
They smiled as he intertwined his finhers with hers  
Its obvious...even to them now..


	3. Chapter 3

Authors POV  
Its been a year since they started dating..  
And Hiyori was still not used to being ..intimate with Yato  
They would hug or cuddle or kiss but eveytime he tried to take it a step further...she would resist by either knocking him out or something...  
She was too scared..  
She felt she was not ready for it..  
But this didnt mean that she hated it...  
Well its atleast what she thought..  
Yato on the other hand thought she didnt want to be close to him..  
It really depressed him..  
She was so self-conscious around Yato ..  
She even slapped his hand away when he tried to put it around her ...  
And he wanted to clear things up with her..  
"Hey Hiyorii" Yato called as he entered her room and found her working on her desk..  
"Hey Yato...what is it?" She asked  
"Ne Hiyori..do I really need a reason to come here?" Yato asked as he hugged her from behind,startling her  
She immediately got away from him and got up  
"I-I'll get you something to eat" She said..trting to get away but Yato was at his limit  
He caught her by her hand and pulled her to him  
Pushing her against the surface of the desk..his hands on the desk from around her...trapping her effectively  
"Yato what-"  
"Hiyori..why are you running away?" He asked and she paused  
"I-Im not now let me-" She tried to push her way out but failed  
Her eyes met his  
He leaned closer  
"Im not gonna touch you...dont move" He whispered into her ear,his breath tickling her ear  
He leaned down to the nape of her neck...taking in her scent...not touching her  
Her eyes...her nose...her ears...her lips...her neck...her shoulders burning up from the contact with his breath...  
The gap between touching and not touching...  
His breath felt hot and evrytime it came closer to her,her skin stung with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach  
Shivers running down her spine as he teased her this way..  
Her hand involuntarily raised..tugging at his jersey...pulliing him closer  
Her eyes shut ...  
Her face bright red  
Yato was overcoming her senses  
The gap irritated her..  
She wanted him to close it...  
"Yato..." His name escaped her lips as a whisper and he brought his face to hers...  
Her eyes were shut and her face showed discomfort...  
He stepped away from her and her knees gave away..  
She fell to the ground...startled ...  
She panted...and looked upto him  
A sad expression covering his face  
"You hate it that much eh Hiyori?" He asked  
"Yato I-"  
But before she could say anything he leaped out the window...leaving Hiyori on the floor...  
Her heart beating uncontrollably fast  
Yato was extremely...  
Extremely...close..today...  
He had the most serious expression on his face...  
And looked so different...  
So...mature and strong..  
The feeling of his hair and breath touching her skin still lingers on her  
Constantly reminding her of the situation she was just in...

.

Authors POV

"Yato pull yourself together" Yukine scolded him as Yato sobbed in the corner  
"But Hiyori hates meee" He whined  
"Yato channn...Hiyorin looves you" Kofuku consoled  
"But she doesnt want to be touched by me" He cried and Daikoku kicked him  
"YATO!Face it like a man" Daikoku scolded  
He continued whining when the door opened and Hiyori walked in.  
"Hiyorinnn Yato is crying" Kofuku said as she pointed at him  
But he was gone  
"He was right here!" Yukine said as he looked around  
Hiyori sighed  
"He must be in the room upstairs...I'll go talk to him" Hiyori sighed and walked out  
She took the stairs to go up and found Yato sulking in the room  
"Yato" She called as he turned away from him ...  
She walked to the table and sat down beside him and opened her bag to get a bar of chocolate out  
"I have chocolate...do you want some Yato?" She asked but he didnt reply  
She sighed again and opened the bar  
"Yato...its melting...eat it before it totally melts" She said but he still didnt reply  
"Okay then" She said as she took a bite of the melting chocolate  
He immediately shifted to her side and took the bar from her hand  
She smiled as he took a bite of the bar  
"Why were you throwing a tantrum?" She asked him and he pouted  
"I wasnt" he mumbled  
"Are you sure..I was told that you were"  
He looked away  
"Yato-"  
"I was sad that you didnt want to touch me"  
She blushed furiously  
He is so straightforward  
"That isnt it..."  
"Then what is it?" He asked  
"I..I-I just"  
"You just?"he asked as he leaned closer and took her hand and kissed it gently  
She gasped and looked into his pale blue eyes  
"I was just...scared...of being..too close" she whispered as he kissed her fingertips  
Licking off all the chocolate on her hands ...  
Her heart racing...  
He leaned closer to her face  
"Are you still scared?" He asked as he closed in on her lips  
"Not anymore..i guess" she whispered  
She locked her amethyst eyes with his as he rubbed a little melted chocolate against her lips with his fingers  
"You have so much chocolate on you" he said as he pressed his lips against her chocolatey ones  
He wrapped his arms around her waist...pulling her closer  
He deepened the kiss as she gripped his shirt  
His tongue grazing her lips..asking for an opening which she dizzily gave  
Her senses lost..  
He was kissing her with passion and vigor which was making it hard for her to let go of him to even breathe...  
Her fingers running through his hair..  
"Whose fault is it?" She asked between the kisses  
"Certainly not mine" He replied and bit her lower lip making her moan  
He smirked as his hands slowly moved under her shirt  
His cold hands contrasting with her hot skin  
They finally pulled back and panted...their eyes half-lidded  
He kissed her cheeks..her eyes..her nose..as he gently applied a little chocolate on her neck  
He bent down to kiss the chocolate off as she gasped...clutching the back of his shirt  
His lips placed soft kisses on the nape of her neck as she whimpered under his touch  
His hands laying her down..pinning her on the floor ..  
He pulled back and looked into her eyes..  
"Hiyori..." he whispered as he leant down to kiss her again  
She closed her eyes and waited for the impact when the door suddenly shot open and Yukine entered to find them in an objectionable position...  
He froze on seeing them...  
Their faces clearly read "horrified" as Yato pulled away from Hiyori  
She sat up and looked away..hiding herself from embarrassment  
"Yu-Yu-yukine th-this isnt anything like what you are thinking it is" Yato said as a dark aura engulfed Yukine  
A flying slipper came his way..knocking Yato out  
"DONT DO SUCH STUFF WITH PEOPLE IN THE HOUSE,YOU IDIOT!" He scolded and pulled Hiyori out the room  
Her heart was beating way to fast  
Had yukine not come...what wouldve-  
She blushed at the thought..


	4. Chapter 4

Authors POV

It was a peaceful day at Daikokus house  
Hiyori and Yato were with Yukine...  
Watching him study was their favourite thing to do cuz unlike usual he was surprisingly calm and unthreatening towards Yato...  
And Hiyori loved watching Yato help Yukine in problems...  
He was such a great Father figure to Yukine...  
"Yattyyyy...Lets go buy ice cream!" Kofuku called as she leaped onto Yato playfully  
Her hands wrapping around him as he smiled at her  
This part Hiyori hated  
It was always as if Kofuku was his girlfriend  
She was so casual with hin  
It really bothered Hiyori  
A lot..  
But she couldnt tell him that  
Kofuku was his friend  
Someone he has known way longer than her  
She sighed and got up  
"Thats enough for today Yukine" she said as she packed her belongings  
"Eh?!" Yato and yukine said in unison..Kofuku still on Yato  
She turned her head  
"Im tired and I wanna go home" She said and hung her bag on her shoulder  
"I'll walk you home" Yato offered as he almost got up  
"I can go by myself..Kofuku wanted Ice cream right?...Take her there" Hiyori said and wore her sandals  
"But Hiyori-"  
"I can go Yato" She said and smiled as she exited the house  
"Well Kofuku you wanted Ice cream right?" Yato asked scratching his head  
That is when a punch landed on his face and he fell to the ground  
"HEY! KOFUKU WHY DID YOU-"  
"You are so dense Yattyy!" She scolded

Hiyori reached her house pretty fast and was greeted by her parents on the way inside  
"Are you two going out?" She asked her parents who were dressed up  
"Yes...Its someone farewell so we will be late..will you be okay?" Her mother said and Hiyori smiled  
"I will be..enjoy!" She said as her parents got into the car and drove ahead  
She went staright to her bedroom ...  
She looked into the mirror...  
Shorts and a T-shirt...  
Messy hair..  
She felt like such a Tom boy..  
Maybe if she started wearing more skirts Yato would compliment her..  
She shook her head  
Jealousy...  
She shouldnt be jealous..  
She took a deep breath and sat down on her bed  
She suddenly heard her window open and saw Yato  
"Yato?! What are you doing here?!" She asked as he casually entered  
"I wanted to see you" He said as he sat down on the bed beside her..  
"Now he wants to see me" She thought to herself...pouting  
"Why are you making such a face?" He asked as he twirled her hair  
"What face?! "  
"Whoa Hiyori calm down...Geez..Kofuku was right..you really are very sensitive" He said..angering her  
"Yes I am! So what?!And why are you here?!Maybe Kofuku wants more Ice cream" She said as she got up...tying her hair into a bun  
She walked to her desk...and started setting it as Yato observed her hostile behaviour  
"So you really were jealous" Yato said as he walked to her..stopping behind her  
She blushed to her ears  
"No I wasnt-" she denied as she turned back to face him but found him extremely close to her...grinning like a fool  
He found it amusing that Hiyori too was capable of being jealous  
She turned to her desk..  
Unable to face him..  
"I-I wasnt" She stammered as she felt his hand entertwine with hers  
He leaned to her ears..his chest pressing against her back..  
"Admit it Hiyori...you dont like seeing me with anyone else" he whispered into her ears and kissed her earlobe..  
A shiver running down her spine...  
"I - I was not jealous" she said as he slid her hair, exposing her bare neck...pressing his lips against it..  
Kissing her neck softly..  
She could barely speak...her voice pleading to come out...  
"Are you sure?" He asked as he turned her to face him and kissed her  
Their lips immediately melding together...  
His hands wrapping around her waist as hers gripped his jersey  
"No Im not" She sighed into his mouth..  
He deepened the kiss...biting her lip...  
Her voice finally came out in the form of a moan into his mouth which he joyfully drank in  
His tongue licked her lip ..making her gasp and giving him a opening  
His tongue met hers as he lifted her and sat her down onto her desk...  
His hands on her thighs..hers caressing his cheeks...desperately pulling him closer  
She didnt care about whether he thought she was jealous or no..

He was here and that is all she cared about  
His hands grazed her thighs lightly  
Her legs wrapping around his waist  
Her hands hesitantly unzipping his jersey...  
And she finally removed the article off his body and threw it away...  
His hand unbuttoned her shirt..as he kissed her cheeks..her eyes and nose  
He bent down to her neck..as he opened the final button,exposing her bra and her waist..  
Her pleasure was overcoming her senses..  
Her hands shivering..  
A strange feeling developing inside the pit of her stomach  
"I've wanted you for so long" He groaned  
His mind crashing..  
His system being infected by her scent..  
By her silky smooth skin  
By her taste..  
His hands caressing her waist..moving upwards  
His lips were burning against her icy skin..  
"Yato I-"  
He silenced her erotic words..converting them into an erotin moan as he daringly bit the base of her neck..  
"You are mine " he said as he kissed her again  
She slowly pulled back...her sleeves loosely hanging over her shoulders..  
She gripped his shoulders...panting  
She put her head on his chest...her legs already weak...  
She looked up into his eyes..  
Her half lidded eyes spoke to him and he immediately lifted her and gently lay her down onto the bed...  
His figure was hovering above hers...  
Her breathing was heavy...her chest rising up and down ...  
He leant down and and kissed her as her hands dug into his hair..gripping it..

His hands moved all over her body...  
Her body in perfect rhythm with his..  
Her nails digging into his back..  
The room filled with moans and groans..  
Their bodies hot and sweaty..  
And as they went over the edge together..their senses lost...overcome by bliss..

They lay in the bed...  
His arm around her..  
Holding her protectively..  
She liked his warmth  
And so did he  
She felt so comfortable..  
And soon they fell asleep.  
.

The next morning she opened her eyes and found herself alone..  
Yato was gone...  
She sat up and only then realised how much her body ached..how the pillow still smelled of Yato  
She smiled..remembering what happened last night...  
She got ready soon and noticed marks on her body. .  
She ...  
She put on a scarf and went to school...

She met Yato in the evening...  
It was awkward..  
Meeting him like this...  
"G-g-good evening" she greeted everyone in the room  
Kofuku Daikoku Yukine and..Yato  
"Good eeeevvveeeening Hiyorriii!" Yato greeted as he leapt onto her  
Hugging her  
"Sorry for not being there in the morning..you mom cane to your room in the night at so I had to sneak out" he whispered into her ear and she smiled  
"Its fine Yato" Hiyori said  
"But I truly cant forget last night" he whispered ..making her blush  
She smiled shyly  
"Yatti and Hiyorin did IT !" Kofuku cheered  
Hiyori was shocked  
"YATI YOU TOLD THEM?!" she asked and Yato laughed  
"Hiyori...I didnt...Its obvious isnt it?" He asked ..pointing to her neck...full of hickeys  
She blushed again but smiled  
Yeah  
Too obvious..


End file.
